


Here's to the Meantime

by karrenia_rune



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the crash on Third-Earth Leo and Panthera share concerns for the welfare of the survivors and continue their rebuilding efforts,<br/>and hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the Meantime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda/gifts).



Disclaimer: Thundercats 2011 belong s to Cartoon Network, its respective producers and creators, as do the characters that appear here; they are only ‘borrowed’ for the purposes of the story. They do not belong to me. Note: This was written for Miranda’s request in the multifandom 2013 Rare Characters Exchange. The title was inspired by the song of the same by Grace and the Nocturnals.

 

“Here’s to the Meantime” by karrenia 

They had spent the better part of a month working on making their chosen territory into a new home, and it was at last beginning to resemble something memorable and lasting. That was the most important thing of all; that was what mattered. 

Until the rebellion and the subsequent crash on this new world, this Third Earth Leo had never really given much thought to the future, well, at least one that did not revolve around troop maneuvers and games of power brokers and the like. 

No, lately, while he had never held any tools such as a hammer and a chisel or something that Cato and his people referred to as a putty knife, still Leo he felt he had been a quick learner and at least had made a decent accounting of himself. 

There was an ache in his shoulder and back muscles, but a walk in the warmth of the early spring sunshine would soon take care of that. It was a pleasant ache, too, for as he took a circuit of the fledging settlement, he could see the results of their labors. 

From what had begun as a hard scrabble for mere survival was at last starting to resemble an actual home with walls, roofs, bridges, and doors going up amidst the clatter of hammers falling, and worker’s voices raised in song, good-natured bantering and, every now and again, grumbling.

While the survivors would perhaps never truly come together as they had in overthrowing the oppression of the tyrant Mumm-ra” still, it was reassuring to know that a strong feeling of solidarity remained. 

At the same time, Leo did have to wonder how long it would remain that way because several splinter groups among the other animals had already begun to drift away, chiefly the lizards with the addition of a few other malcontents.

In the midst of his preoccupation, Leo was not as paying as much attention to his surroundings as he otherwise might have been, and bumped into Panthera. 

She stumbled but did not fall down, her tail swishing back and forth, but judging only by the vaguely annoyed expression on her face, mingled also with wry humor, he could not be certain. 

Instead, recovering her balance and dusting herself off, she only said, “Taking your daily constitutional? It certainly is beautiful day for it.”

“Yeah, I guess so, that is, I’ve had a lot to think about lately. I guess it helps me to walk around while doing it.”

“I guess that’s why you didn’t see me when I was standing right in front of your nose?” she asked, drolly.

“Must be,” he replied with a smile.

Standing there with his hand on his hip and with that devil-may-care grin plastered all over his face Panthera was reminded just how young he really was and how much energy he had put into the reconstruction efforts. She did not know why but she wondered if she had ever been as young and full of life, full of hope for the future as Leo. 

While there were not that many years difference between them, she knew that she did not approach life with that same earnest determination as he did. It was an attractive quality that she found quite appealing.

“Look, all kidding aside, you don’t fool me one bit,” she said sternly, trying to keep the grave expression on her face from sliding away from her.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he replied. 

“Yes, you do. It’s as plain as the proverbial nose on your face,” she said, reaching up and idly poking at the aforementioned feature. “I know you too well, and something’s bothering you. Tell me what it is, maybe I can help.  
I’ve grown to be quite a good listener.”

“Even when I can’t quite explain it to myself?” he mused.

“Even then,” she said quietly.

He shuffled his booted feet on the matted grasses and loose soil, tightened his fists into a ball, and then took a few moments to breathe quietly in and out through his noise. It was a relaxing technique that she had once learned from her father and had subsequently taught to Leo and to others. 

She waited patiently, as much as she wanted to get right down to discussing whatever it was that was bothering him like a burr underneath one’s saddle, and she thought she had a pretty good idea of whatever it was; she did not want to make the mistake of rushing him into it.

Slowly his breathing eased, the flush leaving his burnished copper features, his mane of auburn-colored hair still as disheveled as ever, and he offered her a grin, and reached to take her arm. “Okay, but let’s find somewhere to sit down first.”

“Agreed,’ she replied, letting him lead the way, as they walked together down the trail to a small clearing with a ring of assorted colorful flowers and green hedges surrounded it on three sides. 

Leo released her arm and invited her to sit down in the center of the clearing, which she did so and he soon followed suit.

“I, it’s, well, I’m pleased with how much progress we’ve been making with the rebuilding and I realize that despite any setbacks we’ve encountered thus far, it’s going well.”

“It’s not the setbacks that’s eating at you, is it?” asked Panthera quietly.

“No,” he replied, just as quietly, reaching up suddenly to run his hands through his mane of shaggy reddish hair. “And it’s certainly not my doubts and self-recriminations that you once pointed out to me, while something I should own to, the people need me to be resolute.

“The people need a strong, determined leader, and I’ve tried to live up to that, it’s just that I’m concerned that the alliance with the other animals is fracturing, and I don’t suppose you have any ideas on what to do about that?”

Panthera did not reply at once, fisting the folds of her slacks and swishing her tail back and forth. “As a matter of fact, I do, and I think we should have had this discussion earlier, but that’s rather moot at this point. Oh, I’m not blaming you, as a matter of fact, I think it’s my fault for not seeing the signs earlier.”

“So what do we do now?” he asked. "Some have already left.”

“I know, I know, the lizards and others, but I don’t think you should feel any blame in that, if that’s their choice, but as for the others, maybe what they need is something to boost morale, or to bring back that feeling of solidarity that we once had.”

“Such as?” questioned Leo curiously.

“As much as want the rebuilding to go forward, I think what everyone needs is break, a holiday.”

“A holiday?” Leo echoed in surprise, I never thought to hear such a suggestion coming from you, of all people.”

“Why is that” she asked, with some heat.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he laughed, and then added, reaching out to clasp her slender but strong shoulders in his hands, and then said, “It’s just because you’re always so serious.”

Panthera was of decidedly two minds about how she felt with Leo’s hands on her shoulders, but chose not to show it, in any case, the idea is still sound, and I’ll speak to Cato about it.”

“Cato and his people really came through, didn’t they?” he remarked.

“Yes, and I have a hunch that if he’s behind us, then the others will follow his example, what you should do is speak to the other cats about it and bring them around. I’ve heard the same grumbling and complaining as you, and hopefully that’s all it will amount to. In the meantime, stop fretting so much.” She took a couple of steps forward and then bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I mean that.”

“Good advice, that,” Leo replied, and thank you, for listening, for being there for you, and well, thanks for everything.”

“Here’s to the meantime!” She grinned and then said, ”Trust me when I say this, that no matter what problems we face now, I truly believe that will we get through them, together.”

“Right back at you!”


End file.
